Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors endings
In Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors, there are six endings although only one of them is canon. The endings are in descending order (6 to 1). Submarine Ending This ending is achieved by going through Door [2] in any route. Many people advise that you take Door [3] first since it has no branch routes and can only lead you straight to this door, killing two birds with one stone. However, this does not apply to the IOS version. Taking Door 3 in any route would lead to the Syringe Ending. In this ending, Junpei, Seven and Lotus complete the puzzles beyond Door 2 to acquire the Sun Key, and quickly hurry back to the central staircase on C Deck to open the Sun Door. However, as soon as they arrive they find the motionless, blood-covered bodies of Ace, Santa, and Clover strewn along the central staircase. Seven verifies Clover no longer having a pulse, but not the other two because Lotus steals the Sun key from Junpei's pocket. She begs them to head through the Sun door, afraid that the murderer might return soon. Junpei then glances at the corpses on the stairs and starts to think that June, who was not among them, is responsible, but he states that he doesn't want to think that. Beyond the somehow already unlocked Sun door, then through an odd automatic door, Junpei is horrified to discover a dying June, and breaks down after witnessing her final moments. Afterwards, he notices Seven and Lotus missing, looks for them, and discovers they've been murdered as well back outside the automatic door. Mentally and emotionally broken at this point, Junpei mindlessly stumbles to the submarine where he is stabbed in the back. He falls in the submarine pool, unable to catch a glimpse of the assailant. The scenes of the 9 characters' deaths run through his mind starting with the 9th Man and ending with Junpei. He sinks deeper into the water, asking who had killed them all, until everything fades to black. This is one of the most interesting endings to do first and is the ending where the player bears witness to nearly every character's death. This route reveals significant information regarding the histories of Seven and Lotus, and with that their personal ties to the Nonary game of 9 years ago. Regarding the killer, Ace who faked his death, is confirmed to be the culprit by the game designer Kotaro Uchikoshi. Lotus' missing bracelet was a hint leading to Ace, since he goes after it in almost every other ending in order to help him pass Door 9. Although this ending displays the brutal murders of every character, Snake is actually exempt, and would probably remain in the coffin. Since all paths involving Door 2 being solved result in bad endings, the Sun key is never properly used by the player. As such, whatever puzzle(s) might have awaited are not encountered. On the map of C Deck past where the Sun Door is located, there is one room at the fore of the ship labeled 'storage'. It has a top-down map, but is not a room the player ever traverses and is not part of the 'Memories of the escape' menu option. This is very likely the room with the submarine. Another mystery on the same topic is how the Sun Door is unlocked before Junpei, Seven and Lotus come upon it. Also, it is unknown whether the submarine is operational to begin with, but further down the submarine bay that it resides in lies a dead end. It is believed that the submarine existed in the ship when Ace purchased it from Lord Gordain and it is there the sake of accurate historical replication as was done with the rest of Building Q. It is most likely part of the Titanic paraphernalia Lord Gordain had been collecting and stored in the ship similarly to the coffin of All-ice. Knife Ending You achieve this ending by going through Door [6] without actually following the Safe Ending path, meaning this ending is only achieved by going through Door [7] after Door [5], or if you've gone through Door [4] by not accepting Santa's clover bookmark and going through Door [7] or Door [8] (with the bookmark or not). In this ending, the team that went through door 6 (Ace, Santa, Junpei, and June) find the funeral room with the two 9 doors. However, the team that went through Door [1] return without Clover, which begins a search for her. After searching for Clover in the large hospital room, Junpei and June decide it would be best to split up to cover more ground. However before they go, Junpei thinks about himself and June and how he used to call her Kanny. After a little flirting, they split up and Junpei heads to E Deck to continue to search for Clover. While on E Deck, Junpei stumbles upon a dead Lotus. After mourning her death and realizing someone took her bracelet, he is stabbed in the back by Ace (confirmed due to other endings). Ace goes back after collecting Junpei's bracelet, presumably to kill the others. People may get confused on this one because the survivors could restrain Ace since he only has a knife. But, in the Safe ending, he is shown to also have the golden gun. Players can also combine this ending with the Axe one, which could happen due to similarities on Clover's attitude, but none of this is revealed since Junpei dies rapidly. This is one of the endings that can lead to the freedom of Ace alone should he get the "sinister hand" tip, freeing Snake, murdering him, and getting to Door q, eventually passing through by trial and error. This is the only ending that doesn't show you what happens to June. This ending is recommended to be done before the Safe and after the Sub. The Axe Ending complements this one in a manner, so it's up to you which one to do first. Safe Ending This ending is achieved by going through Door [5], then Door [8], and finally Door [6]. There is no other way﻿. In this, everything is the same as in the Knife ending, but Clover's body is actually found by the 1st class cabin bathroom, holding the "sinister hand" paper and the 0 bracelet from the Captain. This grants access to the Cradle Pharmaceutical secrets in the safe, in the same room with the names of the four masterminds behind the First Nonary Game, plus Zero's revenge plot. Junpei deduces Ace's identity as Gentarou Hongou, and also his guilt on Clover's murder. Ace then holds Lotus as hostage with the golden gun, and proceed to Door [9], not before admitting that he was the one who killed the 9th Man. June suffers from her fever and stays in the large hospital room with Santa. Junpei and Seven reach the funeral room only to find a fleeing Ace. Junpei hears a bumping in the nearby coffin and, using the "sinister hand" tip, frees a oddly-clothed Snake. , ready to kill him.]] They proceed through door 9 using the 0 bracelet (which is actually of 6 value, being that O is 24 in base-10, 2+4=6). Finding the incinerator room with Ace and Lotus, Ace reveals his evildoings to Snake, who goes on a rampage against his nemesis. Ace wastes all six of the golden gun's bullets on Snake, who holds him in the incinerator until they both burn alive. Junpei, Seven and Lotus manage to escape. Junpei goes to fetch the other two, but finds a unconscious June on the ground. Zero contacts him, saying the he (Zero) lost the game. A gas grenade appears and knocks Junpei unconscious. This ending is necessary in order to get the True Ending, due to past Akane's morphic resonance on the "sinister hand" tip. One of the most confusing endings and by far the most neutral one, we don't know what happens to Junpei after he talks to Zero, what happens to Seven and Lotus, and what happened to Santa. Since it's revealed that Santa is Zero's assistant, there is little to no reason for him to leave June. This ending is better enjoyed being your second to last one, just before the True Ending. The revelations on Ace's story can affect the next endings heavily. Axe Ending This ending is achieved by going through Door [1] and not following the True ending path. In this one, after the discovery of Door [9], Clover insists in going through [2|Door [2 with]] Santa, June and Seven. While the others wait, Ace has a private talk with Lotus, and either threatens her or convinces her to go with him to Door 9, since he has the 9th Man's bracelet. Junpei is left alone, when suddenly only Clover returns, with the others braclets in her possession, including the 0 braclet. She reveals that she calculated who killed her brother Snake in Door [3] (Santa and Seven, 2+3+7=12 1+2=3) - and decided to murder them and a defending June as revenge against them for the murder of Snake. She offers her hand to Junpei, since they can go through Door 9 together (4+5+0= 9). Junpei accepts the offer, even after experiencing the mindcrush of Akane's death, only to get chopped in the neck by the Axe that was in Door 1. Clover walks toward Door 9 as Junpei watches her sickening grin. This is one of the most sickening endings if done before the True one, and can really give you some nightmares. Although Clover is eighteen, she has the face and body of a fourteen year old, making the scene that shows her skipping away to Door 9 one of the most bizarre ones in the game, if not the most. This ending is the only one that has a presumable end, since Clover would either find and kill Ace and Lotus, or proceed to the incinerator after them. It is also unknown if Clover finds out Snake is alive and how she would react to him surviving and dealing with the fact that she killed three innocent people, since she would not find out June was Zero. She does have an axe while Ace has a knife, making Clover the most probable winner. However, the director himself said that Clover did not survive at the incinerator because of the puzzle and the door really being Door q instead. Considering the value of the 0 bracelet given in other endings (it is actually 6), Clover would have problems when facing door 9, because the bracelets she thought she had (4+5+0=9) have in fact a different digital root. Coffin Ending To achieve the coffin ending, one must follow all of the steps below for the 'true' ending, but not yet have completed the safe ending. One should get the coffin ending before they complete the safe ending, as completing the safe ending would instead let one go straight to the true ending. This is very similar to locks in Virtue's Last Reward where if certain conditions are not met it results in To Be Continued.... (Note: this is confirmed to be untrue; players who achieve the true ending see everything in the coffin ending and also receive credit for the coffin ending, even if they have not achieved the coffin ending independently. There is no reason players should get the coffin ending before they complete the safe ending.) True Ending You cannot get this ending unless you have gotten the Safe ending first. In order to obtain the true ending one must go through Doors [4], [7], and [1], along with answering certain dialogue options to certain characters. These options include accepting the four-leaf clover bookmark from Santa in Door 4 and eventually giving the bookmark to Clover in Door 7, as well as asking Seven about Ice-9 (and thus learning about Alice) in Door 7. In the true ending, Junpei slowly uncovers the truth about everyone participating in the Second Nonary Game. Junpei also discovers that the players in the Second Nonary Game are connected in one way or another to the First Nonary Game and also finds out who was involved in the First Nonary Game. Those involved during the first Nonary Game were Ace, Snake, Santa, Clover, June, Seven, Lotus' twin daughters and the 9th Man. The reason why the Nonary Game was created was to allow Ace to tap into the morphic resonance field so he could cure his prosopagnosia. Throughout the game, Seven will regain some of his memories and will tell Junpei about how he used to be a detective and was onto Ace before getting caught by his men and thrown into a cell. Junpei not only discovers Seven's past and how he tried to help save all the kids playing the Nonary Game, he also finds out that his best friend from childhood, Akane, died after being locked in the incinerator by Ace in an attempt to escape. During the play through however, Junpei eventually finds out that he can save the Akane of nine years ago by tapping into the morphic resonance field. Little does anyone know, Akane has been tapping into the morphic resonance field throughout the entire game telling Junpei information about the past Nonary Game. Everyone questions Junpei as to how he knows the information he does and never does he have an answer until the end of the game when he realizes that Akane has been looking through his eyes and planting information into his thoughts. Realizing Akane of the past is trying to talk to Junpei and help him, he guides her through a Sudoku puzzle and, in turn, helps her and rewrites the past by saving her. Before Junpei saves her he starts to reminisce on his childhood with Akane and the memories they shared together. Once Akane is saved, the door in the incinerator opens and the remaining characters Snake, Clover, Seven, Junpei and Lotus all escape and find themselves on top of a building, which is Building Q. After leaving the roof of the building, with Ace in the back of the car, Clover drives the gang away into freedom. Before the game ends, Junpei and Seven notice a hitchhiker on the road. The hitchhiker on the road is actually Alice. Syringe Ending Exclusive to 999: The Novel for iOS, this ending is reached by going through Door 3. After Junpei, June, Seven, and Santa escape from the Shower room, they go back to the large hospital room. Lotus slaps Junpei for leaving her and Clover behind. Seven then tells Lotus and Clover to see what is behind Door 3, Ace going along with them. After seeing the corpse behind the door, Seven states that Snake might have been murdered. Clover suddenly says that she will never forgive the killer and threatens to kill him and suddenly runs off. Junpei chases after her and winds up near the central staircase leading down to D Deck. Clover injects him with the Soporil-filled syringe she presumably took from Ace. Junpei falls into the water and says to Junpei to take her hand. He realizes that Clover might have injected him because she thaught he was the one who killed Snake. Junpei tries to reach for her hand but she refuses, saying that she would never help him. Junpei drowns after succumbing to the anesthesia. Clover's expression on this ending is the same as the one of her from the Axe Ending. Category:Game mechanics